


Das Zen des Tenzō

by Ted_Bear



Category: Naruto
Genre: Buddhism, Deutsch | German, Feel-good, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Monk!Tenzou, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Translation, parables, Übersetzung
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ted_Bear/pseuds/Ted_Bear
Summary: In einer Ära des Friedens beansprucht Tenzō einen Teil davon für sich und zieht sich aus dem Leben eines Shinobi zurück, um eben diesen zu finden. Folgen wir ihm in dieser Serie an Parabeln im ersten Jahr seiner Reise in Roben.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Zen of Tenzō](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656211) by [ohayohimawari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari). 



Das größte Geschenk, das Tenzō je bekam, war Zeit zum Denken.

Es wurde ihm, lange nachdem man Yamato mit der Überwachung des einstigen Schurken Orochimaru betraut hatte, gewährt. Er verbrachte Jahre in einer nie enden wollenden Spirale aus Wut, Bitterkeit, Sorge, Reue und Schuld...In der ganzen Zeit, in der er die Beobachtung jener Person, welche er für die Verformung seines Körpers und seines Lebens beschuldigte, aufrecht hielt.  
Die Entscheidung, seine fortweg kreisenden Gedanken über das Unrecht, das Kinoe – und wer auch immer er davor war- zugefügt wurde zu stoppen, war eine bewusste.  
Er konnte jedoch nicht sagen, wann die Wut der Akzeptanz wich. Nur, dass er dafür dankbar war.  
Endlich frei von der Misere und sich selbst bewusster, als je zuvor, kehrte er nach Konoha zurück.  
Mit dem Vorsatz, statt einem Bericht, einen Wunsch vorzutragen, näherte er sich dem Büro des Rokudaime. Der Hokage bemühte sich nicht, das Buch, welches er las zu verstecken, während er seinen Papierkram ignorierte; Und sein Kohai bemühte sich nicht, sein Schmunzeln zu verstecken.  
,,Willkommen zurück‘‘, Kakashi löste seine Augen von der Seite und schaute ihn an. ,,Es ist gut, dich zu sehen.‘‘  
,,Es ist gut, Sie zu sehen‘‘, antwortete er.  
Kakashis Ausdruck wandelte sich, wenn auch größtenteils versteckt, von Heiterkeit zu Ernst.  
,,Was ist?‘‘, fragte Hatake.  
,,Ich‘‘, er zögerte: ,,Ich glaube, ich möchte eine Versetzung – Nein‘‘, er schloss die Augen und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug um die Wahrheit auszusprechen. ,,Ich möchte aus dem Dienst zurücktreten.‘‘ Er öffnete wieder die Augen und blickte suchend in Kakashis Augen, hoffend, in ihnen keine Enttäuschung vorzufinden.  
Als er keine erkannte, fühlte er sich ermutigt fortzufahren: ,,Ich möchte etwas anderes verfolgen.‘‘  
Kakashi lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, offensichtlich ehrlich interessiert.  
,,Dein Antrag ist natürlich angenommen.‘‘ Welche Fragen auch immer ihm durch den Kopf schwebten, er behielt sie für sich. ,,Mir fällt niemand ein, der seinen Frieden so sehr verdient, wie du‘‘, fügte er noch leise hinzu.  
Seine Schultern fielen vor Erleichterung. ,,Danke, Lord Kaka-‘‘  
,,Lass den Lord doch bitte weg.‘‘ Kakashi stand auf und blickte durch die Fenster des Hokageturms. ,,Andernfalls lasse ich mir bei der Suche nach deinem Ersatz etwas länger Zeit.‘‘  
Stille legte sich über das Büro während Kakashi aus dem Fenster starrte und der andere auf seinen Rücken. Sein Antrag war angenommen, aber er spürte, dass ihre Unterhaltung noch nicht vorbei war.  
,,Das bedeutet, dein Deckname wird auch zurücktreten‘‘, überlegte Kakashi laut. ,,Welchen Namen möchtest du ab jetzt tragen?‘‘  
,,Den, den ich selbst gewählt habe‘‘, Tenzō antwortete prompt.  
Kakashi nickte und schaute über seine Schulter zu Tenzō. ,,Was möchtest du finden?‘‘  
,,Stille‘‘, Tenzō schmunzelte, wie eigenartig sein vages Ziel doch klang, wenn man es aussprach. ,,Um meiner Selbst willen‘‘, fügte er nach.  
Kakashi wandte sein Gesicht zurück und schaute wieder aus dem Fenster. ,,Ich mache die Suche nach deinem Ersatz zu meiner höchsten Priorität ‘‘, sagte er ohne einen Hauch von Stichelei. ,,Im Gegenzug, geh‘ doch bitte nicht soweit weg, dass ich dich nicht mehr erreichen kann. Um meiner Selbst willen.‘‘  
,,Das werde ich nicht.‘‘ Für Tenzō war es leicht, ihm das zu versichern. Er hatte keine Absicht, sich zu weit von Konoha forttreiben zu lassen, und er war gerührt von seinem alten Captain, seinem Freund, über die nicht endende Sorge um sein Wohlergehen.  
Kakashi winkte mit einer Hand über seine Schulter, was Tenzō als Entlassung verstand. Er verließ das Büro des Hokage und die ganze Welt der Shinobi kurz danach im Tausch gegen eine ruhige und zurückgezogene Existenz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die nachfolgende Story stammt von ohayohimawari. Das Original ,,The Zen Tenzō'' entstand im Rahmen des Events ,,Ten Days of Tenzo 2020'' und wurde mit freundlicher Genehmigung der Autorin von mir übersetzt.  
> Mir gehören also weder Figuren noch Story. Was bleibt mir noch übrig? Ich weiß es nicht.
> 
> Links zum Original und Profil von Hima finden sich oben.
> 
> Vielen Dank an syusuke für Korrektur und wertvolle Beratung!  
> Hier geht's zum Profil https://archiveofourown.org/users/syusuke/pseuds/syusuke
> 
> Die einzelnen Kapitel werden schrittweise folgen.
> 
> Viel Spaß!


	2. Setzling

Bald nachdem er seine Jōninweste gegen Roben eingetauscht hatte, begann Tenzōs erstes Jahr der Lehre. 

Und er selbst war sein erster Schüler.

Er hatte mehr Sorgen als Besitz und sie belasteten ihn mehr, als jegliches materielle Hab und Gut es je könnte. In der ersten Woche hingebungsvoller Meditation sprangen seine Gedanken hin und her, zwischen der Angst vor seiner selbst gewählten Zukunft und dem Zweifel an seinem Erfolg.

Tenzō war vor der Sonne erwacht und saß im Gras vor seiner Holzhütte im Wald. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich, während er die Beine überkreuzte und eine Hand über die Andere mit den Handflächen nach oben in seinen Schoß legte. Mit einem scharfen Ausatmen durchbrach er seinen Frust und versuchte eine neuen Weg, seine rasenden Gedanken zu ordnen. 

Visualisierung half ihm, Jutsus zu meistern, die niemand ihm beibringen konnte und so vertraute er auch wieder darauf. Seine Vorstellungskraft brachte ihm einen riesigen, rauschenden Fluss.

In seinen Gedanken näherte er sich dem Fluss und linste in seine Tiefen. Die flinke Strömung rannte über, um und zwischen scharfen und glitschigen Steinen. Er wusste, dass sie da waren, auch wenn aufgewühlter Schlamm und Schlick vom Flussbett seine Sicht verschleierten.

Es war leicht für Tenzō, das Bild seines eigenen Kopfes zu deuten. Die gefährlichen Felsen waren seine Ängste und Zweifel und das rasende Wasser seine Gedanken. Wie das Wasser war Tenzō stets in Eile, wich seinen Ängsten aus, floh vor ihnen. Jedoch, mit ihnen konfrontiert, gestand er, dass diese negativen Aspekte seine Aufmerksamkeit und Akzeptanz genauso verdienten, wie der Rest von ihm.  
In der erwachenden Welt erhob Tenzō seine rechte Hand von seinem Schoß. Er streckte seinen Zeige- und kleinen Finger, während er die übrigen krümmte. Diese Geste war viel einfacher, als die komplexen Handzeichen, die zu weben er sonst gewohnt war, aber die Bedeutung dahinter war ungleich stärker. Er bediente sich dem Karana Mudra um das Böse zu vertreiben und ihn vor negativen Gedanken zu schützen, während er sich dem stellte, was er zuvor vermied.

Die Wasser in seinem Kopf kamen zur Ruhe und Schutz und Trümmer sanken hinab. Tenzō schaute auf mehr Felsen, als er zählen konnte. 

Er erkannte und benannte jeden, als er sie einsammelte. Angst, Scham, Reue, Selbstsucht, Zorn und Hass, bis er alle aufgesammelt hatte. Sie fühlten sich in seinem Armen so schwer an, dass seine Muskeln körperlich unter seiner Vorstellung schmerzten. Aber er spürte dass er diese Felsen tragen und gleichzeitig aufrecht stehen konnte.

Dass er seine Probleme akzeptierte, hieß noch lange nicht, dass sie verschwinden würden. Aber je länger er da stand und sie hielt, desto weniger Macht hatten sie über ihn.  
Tenzō wusste, dass er sie nicht für alle Ewigkeit weiter tragen konnte, er konnte sie aber auch nicht fallen lassen, oder sie anderweitig ignorieren oder verleugnen. Er hatte nur noch eine Möglichkeit, nämlich: Sie zu nutzen.

In seiner Ausbildung zum Shinobi bedeutete Visualisierung die Möglichkeit zur Transformation, so wie er die vereinte Kraft von Wasser und Erde zähmte, um das Mokuton zu kreieren. Tenzō schaute auf die Steine in seinen Armen hinab und die Lösung wurde ihm schlagartig klar.

Er presste seine Arme zusammen, zerrieb die Steine zwischen ihnen, mahlte und komprimierte sie, bis sie die Größe eines Samenkorns erreichten. Tenzō wusste, dass die angestaute Energie zu viel für so einen kleinen Gegenstand war, und so tat er das für ihn natürliche und pflanzte diesen Samen.

Außerhalb seiner Vision entspannte sich Tenzōs erhobene rechte Hand, sank auf sein Knie und legte sich dort nieder. Seine Finger berührten die Erde, formten das Bhumisparsha Mudra. In seiner Vision erhob sich das, was er nicht in sich verschlossen halten konnte, als frischer, hellgrüner Setzling aus der Erde.

Tenzō stand regungslos da, während er ihn bewunderte. Die Vorstellung, dass so viel Schmerz und Hässlichkeit so etwas Schönes hervorbrachten, erstaunte ihn.  
Er und der Setzling waren durch ihre Trennung vereint und er beugte sich in tiefer Bewunderung über ihn.

Er wusste wie lange er dort stand, in seiner Vision, wie lange und oft er dem Setzling versprach, ihn zu nähren, sich um ihn zu sorgen. Als sein Bewusstsein langsam erwachte, war er überrascht, wie dunkel es hinter seinen geschlossenen Augenlidern doch noch schien. Er blinzelte als er sie öffnete, fragte sich, ob die Stunden in seinem Unterbewusstsein nur wenige Minuten waren und er seine Reise erfahren hatte, noch bevor die Sonne aufgehen konnte. Er hörte das Rascheln der Blätter über ihm und als er aufsah stockte sein Atem. 

Die Sonne war nicht nur aufgegangen, sondern bereits in die Mitte des Himmels gewandert. Jedoch war während seiner Meditation ein großer Baum empor gewachsen, seine langen Zweige und breiten Blätter schützten ihn vor der prallen Mittagssonne. 

Tenzō lachte so sehr, dass er seine Beine ausstrecken und sich rücklings auf das Gras unter dem Baum ausstrecken musste. Egal, wie lange er es schon zu meistern versuchte, das Mokuton blieb eine wildes und demütigendes Phänomen.

Sein Lachen legte sich, als er die gigantischen Blätter seines neuen Baumes golden und rötlich glitzern sah, während der Herbstwind sie tanzen und die Sonne sie leuchten ließ. Er hob seine rechte Hand zum Sockel des Baumes und ließ sie über die dicke raue Rinde streichen, die ihn beschützte. Er war auf seinen unbeabsichtigten Nachwuchs in seinem Garten stolz. 

Es traf ihn wie ein Blitz, dass wenn Orochimarus Experimente nicht währen, dieses Wunder nicht existierte. Diese Tatsache entschuldigte oder rechtfertigte die Handlungen des Sannin nicht, aber sie machte das Unmögliche möglich.

In diesem Moment war Tenzō fähig, Orochimaru zu vergeben ohne den Schmerz, den er durch ihn in der Vergangenheit erfahren musste, zu entwerten.

Und wenn Tenzō Orochimaru verzeihen konnte, folgerte er weiter, konnte er jedem verzeihen. Sogar sich selbst.

Er betrachtete das farbenfrohe Blätterdach, wie es im Wind tanzte, bis er seine Lider nicht mehr aufhalten konnte. Tenzō fiel, zufrieden wie noch nie in seinem Leben, in einen tiefen Schlummer. 

Und als er wieder erwachte, schritt er mit neu gefundener Klarheit und Ruhe in seinem Leben voran.


	3. Reisender

Im Spätherbst fiel der kälteste Regen des Jahres.  
Eine trostlose Zeit, in der die Blätter am Boden verfaulten und die Äste nackt von den Bäumen hingen. Alle lebendigen Farben des Herbstes verblichen zu stumpfem Braun und Grau. Dann kam der kalte Regen. Er wusch die letzten Überreste wärmender Töne aus der Erde bevor der Winter sie im Eis versiegelte.

In diesem Spätherbst regnete es weit mehr als üblich. Tenzō machte es sich zur Gewohnheit, den Wasserstand der umliegenden Flüsse zu kontrollieren, da viele neben den Straßen lagen, die Reisende nutzten, um nach und fort von Konoha zu gelangen. Überflutung drohte, mehrere Routen unpassierbar zu machen. Und da der Mönch etwas für die Wegsicherheit ausrichten _konnte_ , sah er es als seine Pflicht, es zu _tun_.

Der extreme Niederschlag hörte nicht auf und das Unvermeidbare passierte. Als Tenzō am gefluteten Abschnitt ankam, näherten sich aus entgegengesetzten Richtungen zwei Reisende, beide vollkommen von ihren Mänteln bedeckt. Einer von ihnen, vom Dorf her kommend, war dem lebensgefährlichen Übergang sehr nahe, während der, der in Richtung Konoha reiste, seine Schritte verlangsamte und aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtete.

Ohne Worte webte Tenzō einige Handzeichen, die den Reisenden bekannt vorkamen. Beide erstarrten, der aus der Richtung des Dorfes trat zurück, der andere strich seine Haare aus dem Gesicht. Diese Handlung offenbarte eine violette, spiralförmige Iris, ein leuchtender Farbfleck in der sonst eintönigen, gedrückten Umgebung.

Frisch geschnittene Holzbalken schossen aus den Händen des Mönchs, wanden sich umeinander und fügten sich zu einer makellosen, sicheren Brücke, welche die Flut überspannte. Sein Jutsu vervollständigt, fuhr Tenzō seine Hand zum Gesicht, um die unaufhörlich nachfließenden Regentropfen weg zu wischen. Der Fortreisende überquerte die Brücke, dann hob er seine Hand und winkte zum Dank bevor er seinen Weg weiterging.

Das Auge des Ankommenden weitete sich vor Überraschung als er den anderen erkannte; Es gab wenig, das seinem Rinnegan verborgen blieb. Aus der Ferne konnte er klar und deutlich die allzu vertrauten, runden Brillengläser erkennen, sowie den Arm, der dort bleiche Schuppen trug, wo einst Haut war.

,,Willkommen zurück, Sasuke‘‘, kam Tenzōs Gruß, gedämpft von dem stärker werdenden Regenstrom, als er sich dem verbliebenen Reisenden näherte. ,,Ich bin sicher, du wirst dringend erwartet. Aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn du dich ein wenig in meiner Hütte ausruhst, bis der Regen sich legt.

,,Hn‘‘, stimmte Sasuke zu und folgte dem Mönch zu seinem Heim.

,,Möchtest du etwas Tee?‘‘, fragte Tenzō, nachdem sie angekommen waren und den Regen abgeschüttelt hatten.

,,Ja. Danke, Captain Yamato‘‘, kam Sasukes Antwort, aber er korrigierte sich: ,,Scheint, als sollte ich Sie nicht mehr ,Captain‘ nennen.‘‘

,,Ehrlich gesagt, sollst du mich auch nicht mehr Yamato nennen. Mein Name ist Tenzō.‘‘ Er stellte eine Tasse Tee vor seinen Gast.

,,Hn‘‘, antwortete Sasuke nachdenklich.

Sie verbrachten eine Stunde in erwartungsvoller Stille. Tenzō kümmerte sich um die tägliche Hausarbeit, während Sasuke abwechselnd ihn und den Regen beobachtete. Der Mönch wusste, dass der Reisende Fragen an ihn hatte, aber wartete geduldig, bis er sie selbst aufbrachte.

Endlich, den Blick stur aus dem Fenster gerichtet, begann Sasuke seine Gedanken zu äußern: ,,Warum haben Sie die Brücke für Kabuto gebaut?‘‘

,,Damit er sicher den Fluss überqueren und seine Reise fortsetzen kann.‘‘

Sasuke drehte sich zu Tenzō und formulierte die Frage anders. ,, _Wie_ konnten Sie die Brücke für Kabuto bauen?‘‘

,,Weil ich das Mokuton nutzen kann‘‘, lautete wieder die simple Antwort des Mönchs.

,,Nein, genau das meinte ich nicht.‘‘ Sasuke schaute konzentriert auf seinen Gastgeber und überlegte, wie er die richtige Frage zu seiner Antwort genauer ausführen konnte.

,,Kabuto hat Sie im vierten Krieg durch die Hölle getrieben.‘‘ Sasuke lenkte seinen Blick wieder aus dem Fenster, während er sich die schrecklichen Verbrechen, die Kabuto begangen hat, wieder ins Gedächtnis rief. ,,Er hat Sie zu einer Waffe gemacht und gegen Ihre eigenen Kameraden eingesetzt.‘‘

,,Ja, das ist so passiert.‘‘ Tenzōs weiche, liebliche Antwort hatte wieder Sasukes volle Aufmerksamkeit.

,,Warum haben Sie ihm eine Brücke gebaut und ihm geholfen?‘‘

,,Damit er sicher den Fluss überqueren und seine Reise fortsetzen kann‘‘, antwortete Tenzō. ,,Dort habe ich ihn auch hinter mir gelassen. Warum willst du ihn unbedingt noch mit dir herumschleppen?‘‘ Diese Frage überrumpelte Sasuke.

Der Reisende schwieg einen Moment. Er suchte in dieser Frage die Lehre des Mönchs.

,,Hn‘‘, stimmte Sasuke zu als er sie schließlich fand.


End file.
